Book Owners and Mamodos
Book Owners and Mamodo Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Reycom and Hosokawa :Element - Ice :Spellbook Color - Blue :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Gikor (Gikoru) - Fires icicles at the opponent :*Freezudo (Furizudo) - Freezes the opponent with a blast of ice :*Gishield - Creates a barrier made of ice :*Lagikor Fang - Summons an ice wolf to attack the opponent :*Gikor Garugo - Icicles attack from underground :*Ganzu Gikor - Numerous shots of Gikor are fired at once Japanese Voice actors: Reycom – Motoko Kumai, Hosokawa – Ken Yamaguchi English Voice actors: Reycom – Debi Mae West, Hosokawa – Phil Hayes Reycom and Hosokawa are the first opponents faced by Zatch and Kiyo in the Mamodo fight (second in the anime). Their element is ice. Hosokawa was a poor maintenance man who discovered the Mamodo boy in a freezer and discovered the powers of the book. However, he chose to use this power to steal, making him greedy for money and power. To Hosokawa, Mamodo are nothing but tools to be used to get what humans want. Similarly, Reycom believes that Hosokawa is his tool to getting stronger and releasing his own powers. After an attempt to battle and gain Zatch as another weapon in his arsenal, the duo are defeated by the release of the lightning boy's second spell, Rashield. It is then that Reycom discovers the penalty of the attack the hard way, patting his burning book in vain as he faded back to his world. It is also possible that he was the first one out of the tournament. Anime: In a slight adjustment in the anime, Hosokawa and Reycom are also the criminals who rob a jewelry store as opposed to generic criminals in the manga. Gofure and Renji :Element - Rock Armor :Spellbook Color - Pale Brown :Book Burned - By Brago & Sherry Belmont :*Doruk (Doruku) - Gives Gofure rock armor and makes him charge forward :*Dorsen (Dorusen) - Turns Gofure's tail into rock and shoots spikes at the opponent Japanese voice actors: Gofure – Daisuke Ono, Renji – Yukino Misono English voice actors: Gofure – Steven Blum, Renji – Dave Wittenberg Gofure is a small puppy Mamodo who befriends Zatch after an argument between Kiyo and himself, staying by his side in the midst of a rainstorm. However, his true power and intentions are released when his bookkeeper Renji appears alongside him as the two Mamodo return to the Takamine residence. Although initially hesitant to fighting Zatch, the issuance of the spell turned Gofure into an obedient assistant. Gofure's main ability is the element of rock and an armor that covers him in rock. The two are easily stopped by the combination of Sherry and Brago, who burn the book off screen after dealing with Kiyo and Zatch themselves. Brago and Sherry Also See: Brago and Sherry Belmont :Element - Gravity :Spellbook Color - Black :King's Festival Rank - 2nd Place :Book Burned: By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Reis (Reisu) - Shoots a gravity bullet. (Attack) :*Gravirei (Gurabirei) - Crushes the opponent with gravity. (Immobilization) :*Giganoreis (Giganoreisu) - A large gravity bullet is fired; stronger version of Reis. (Attack) :*Ion Gravirei - Larger version of Gravirei that sweeps away everything in the radius. (Attack) :*Dioga Gravidon - Generates a large gravity ball that destroys whatever it comes in contact with. (Attack) :*Baber Gravidon - A gravitational force similar to Ion Gravirei that can cut through solid objects. (Attack) :*Bidom Gravirei - A stronger version of Ion Gravirei with even greater range. (Immobilization) :*Rior Reis - Two green Reis attacks are launched. (Attack) :*Oruga Reis - Fires a spiraling beam of purple energy. (Attack) :*Diborudo Jii Gurabidon - An enormous sphere of gravity. The first time it was seen being used, it destroyed most of a mountain. (Attack) :*Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei - A double-layered gravitational sphere, trapping one inside and drawing all objects within a radius towards it through the external sphere. (Attack) :*Nyuuborutsu Shin Gurabirei - Enhanced version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei; this spell creates a super concentrated ball of gravity around a target. The ball implodes, taking the target with it. (Attack) :*Zangu Mareisu - Brago releases a beam that slices through objects causing them to collapse. (Attack) :*Borutsu Gurabirei - A small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a large radius. (Immobilization) :*Amu Guranaguru - Brago's arms are enhanced with gravitational force, allowing for a combination of physical attack and increased gravitational pull downwards from anyone hit. (Assist) :*Berudo Gurabirei - Brago waves his hand, creating a beam that deflects attacks while crushing any area under it with intense gravity. (Defense) :*Digou Gurabiruku - Brago's body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura that can be fired. (Assist) :*Kueaborutsu Gurabirei - Multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. (Defense) :*Shin Baberuga Gurabidon - A more powerful and restrictive version of Baber Gravidon and Brago's strongest spell. (Attack) Japanese voice actors: Burago – Kazunari Kojima, Sheri – Fumiko Orikasa English voice actors: Brago – Wally Wingert, Sherry – Saffron Henderson Brago and Sherry Belmont are also main protagonists. Their element is gravity. Little is known of Brago's past apart from that he received special training in the Mamodo world, and as such is arguably the most powerful competitor in the fight. Sherry came from an abusive background in a wealthy French family, raised by a mother who only cared about the family name. One day, she fell into a river trying to kill herself, but was saved and befriended by a poor girl named Koko, and Sherry thus has a vendetta against the evil Zofis, who corrupted Koko. Brago was initially hostile toward the idea of a human partner, but he eventually discovered that he and Sherry make a powerful team; they have been known to defeat opponents within seconds. When asked what kind of king he wanted to be, Brago responded "strict, but kind." He ranked 2nd place in the fight overall, losing to a powered-up Bao Zakeruga launched by Zatch. Sugino and Haru :Element - Plant :Spellbook Color - Light Green :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Juron - Controls vines to attack or snare the opponent :*Raja Jugaro - Summons a gigantic plant that fires large seeds :*Jugaro - Fires seeds from the plant against the opponent :*Barjuron - Summons a gigantic wooden warrior to fight agains the opponent :*Dio Jugaro - Scatters poisonous pollen and confuses the opponent :*Ganzu Jugaro - Fires many seeds from the giant flower Japanese voice actors: Sugina – Akemi Masaki, Haruhiko – Shoutarou Morikubo English voice actors: Sugino – Michelle Ruff, Haru – Quinton Flynn Sugino and Haru are an early team encountered by Zatch and Kiyo at a nature conservatory in Mochinoki. Their abilities are the manipulation of plants. Believing that strategy and tactics are the key to winning in battle, they meticulously plot out their circumstances before moving. Using this, they take all of the people at the conservatory hostage with their spells, forcing Kiyo and Zatch to start using tactics of their own to take them out. Kolulu and Lori :Element - Claws :Spellbook Color - Pink :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine (at her request) :*Zeruk - Transforms kolulu into a fierce fighter and gives her sharp claws :*Zerusen - Kolulu's hands are fired like rockets :*Zerurudo - Creates a barrier of pink energy :*Zerarusen - Shoots Kolulu's claws at the opponent :*Geo La Zerudo - Claws attack from underground :*Raja Zerusen - Turns Kolulu's hands into a giant rocket that is fired at the opponent :*Shin Raifojio - Casts an aura on both a mamodo and human, protecting them from any harmful effects. (Assist) Japanese voice actors: Kolulu – Houko Kuwashima, Shiori – Yuka Imai English voice actors: Kolulu – Kate Higgins, Lori – Philece Sampler Kolulu and Lori are one of the most influential and important teams in the tournament due to their sacrifice and their influence of Zatch's reason for battle. Their ability is a claw and fist influenced transformation style. Kolulu is a kind Mamodo girl who was one of the last children to find her partners. Her partner, Lori, discovers her alone on a rainy night around Mochinoki and takes her in and immediately makes her family, trying to make herself a more caring, nurturing mother compared to the lack of attention she received from her own family. She is also one of the first Mamodo to immediately know of Zatch from her time in the Mamodo World. However, their good times end when Lori discovers Kolulu's book, reciting a spell that transforms her into a nightmarish alternate personality that only cares about fighting and winning the tournament, programmed into her since she never normally would want to fight. After Zatch is forced to fight against her bad personality, she voluntarily chooses to go back to the Mamodo World to stop herself from hurting any more people. Her final words, about the desires for a kind, generous king that would stop the battles the Mamodo are forced to do, become the pillar for Zatch's reasons in the tournament for the remainder of the series. Kolulu returns to help Zatch and Kiyo in their battle against Clear Note, offering him use of a spell that protects them from any harmful effects. Anime: Shortly before Zatch and Kiyo fight Rops and Apollo, Lori makes a brief appearance. Fein and Sebe :Element - Speed/Wind :Spellbook Color - Light Purple :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Wigar - Fires a shockwave made of air :*Yuruk - Gives Fein super speed :*Wieshir - Barrier of wind protects Fein :*Oru Wigar - Fires a blast that of energy that can be controlled :*Gar Yuruk - Propels Fein forward whilst spinning :*Gigano Wigaruga - Huge tornado is fired at the opponent Japanese voice actors: Fein – Norio Wakamoto, Seibe – Shinji Kawada English voice actors: Fein – Roger Rose, Sebé – Dave Wittenberg Fein and Sebé are another of the early teams. Little is known about them, but their element is wind and speed and they are very sadistic. Having heard of Zatch's success, they come to Mockinoki to defeat him. They engage Zatch and Kiyo at a condemned building, and initially dominate then due to Fein's super-speed abilities thanks to his spell Uruk. Zatch defeats Fein when he manages to unlock his third spell, Jikerdor, which magnetizes Fein to a nearby billboard (a water tower in the anime), holding him in place while Zatch burns his book. Furigaro and Gerhart :Element - Frost :Spellbook Color - Bright Blue :Book Burned - By Brago & Sherry Belmont :*Raja Freezudo - Furigaro freezes the area with his breath :*Scape Gishield - An spherical ice shield forms around Furigaro :*Lagikor Fang - Summons an ice wolf to attack the opponent from underground :*Ganzu Gikor - Furigaro shoots many ice shards from his mouth Japanese voice actors: Furigaro – Hitoshi Bifu, Gerhart - Masayuki Katou English voice actors: Unknown Furigaro and Gerhart are a minor team whose element is frost. They make a brief appearance in the anime and manga, in which they seem to have frozen an entire town in Germany with their spells. They are confronted by Brago and Sherry, and although Furigaro manages to mangle Brago's arm with his ultimate spell Lagikor Fang, Brago defeats them by blasting Gerhart at point-blank range with his Gigano Reis spell, instantly obliterating Furigaro's book. This fight occurs much earlier in the manga than in the anime. Eshros and Shin :Element - Earth :Spellbook Color - Ochre :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Grandsen - Creates cannons made of earth that shoot rocks at the opponent :*Groundam - Creates walls of earth to crush the opponent from both sides :*Claydo - Traps the opponent in mud :*Clayshield - Creates a shield made of earth :*Grandbao - Creates a shockwave underground, causing the earth to explode around Eshros :*Groundgarudo - Earth spikes attack from below :*Grancrag - Shatters the ground around Eshros into chunks of earth :*Groundbai - Summons a huge snake made of boulders Japanese voice actors: Eshros – Yuki Kaida, Shinichi – Nobuo Tobita English voice actors: Eshros – Scott Menville, Shin – Steven Blum Eshros and Shin are one of the early teams. Their element is Earth. Shin was a shy boy who was picked on as a child, and Eshros is a manipulative Mamodo who twists advice given to Shin by his late mother to convince Shin to destroy the places where Shin was bullied. Eshros claims to be an "elite"; one of the strongest in the tournament, and backs it up by having eight spells to Zatch's three when they fought. This claim is debatable, however, as Eshros seems to have gained these spells exclusively by destroying buildings. Shin befriends Zatch and Kiyo, but Eshros forces them to fight. Eshros also displays a slight transformation when he fights. The battle ends in a defeat for Zatch, but Shin, realizing that Zatch and Kiyo share a bond that he and Eshros do not, agrees to burn Eshros's book. Kanchomé and Folgore :Element - Transformation :Spellbook Color - Yellow :King's Festival Rank - 7th Place :Book Burned - By Clear Note & Vino :*Poruk - Transforms Kanchome, but does not give him any special abilities. :*Koporuk - Makes Kanchome small and weaker than usual. :*Dika Poruk - Creates the illusion of a gigantic Kanchomé; the real Kanchomé is his original size and strength. Whenever enemy spells hit the illusory giant, it actually just passes right through it, but clouds of smoke emerge from the hit spot, causing it to seem as though the spell connected but had no effect on "Kanchomé." Like Poruku, this spell manages to fool opponents for as long as required, especially because of the illusory Kanchomé's seeming invulnerability. (Assist) :*Dima Buruk - Spell which creates numerous strengthened copies of Kanchomé. They each have about the same strength as a Rauzaruk-supported Zatch. (Attack) :*Gaporuk - Transforms Kanchome, giving him the power and abilities of whatever he becomes. (Transformation/Video-Game Only) :*Fou Supuporuku - Kanchomé Craps in his hands and eats it. (Defense) :*Miriararu Poruku - Kanchomé creates an attack that fools his opponent into believing he's using one of their spells against them. Since the opponent believes they are seeing their own attack being sent at them, their brains are fooled into inflicting damage to their own bodies equal to the damage the real attack would cause. This spell can only mimic spells Kanchomé has already seen and can only be used against the mamodo who uses that spell. (Assist/Attack) :*Shin Poruku - Kanchomé traps his opponents in an illusionary world where he can completely control their hearts and minds into believing anything he wants. This control is so complete that even if the opponent knows it's an illusion they can't break free from it. (Assist) Japanese voice actors: Kanchomé – Masami Kikuchi, Folgore – Hiroki Takahashi English voice actors: Kanchomé – Richard Steven Horvitz (1-48), Jeff Nimoy (49-Present), Folgore – Dave Wittenberg Kanchomé and Parco Folgore are the main comic relief duo of Zatch's allies. Their spells are all illusion and Transformation based. Kanchomé arrives as a weak, cowardly Mamodo who knew of Zatch in the Mamodo World and believed him to be an easy target to eliminate. However the easy bonding of Zatch and Kiyo made this initial hunch fall apart, both due to Zatch's own growth as well as Kanchomé's seemingly useless abilities. His only pride was in being the Mamodo of the great Italian idol, known for his trademark of being "Invincible Folgore". (outside his own attributes of being a womanizer and having an infamous song about such actions) Yet Folgore refused to tell his Mamodo about the truth of his own past, being a former cruel man who only wanted to be strong and who was even abandoned by his own parents, choosing only to play up his more jovial strengths. As the tournament goes on, Kanchomé slowly discovers the strengths he held, both of his own spell abilities as well as discovering new spells that allowed him to discover the means to be strong. By the King Festival, Kanchomé finally appeared to find the ultimate means to be strong, awakening the potential of his illusion abilities through his ultimate spell, Shin Poruku. However, while using this spell against the Mamodo Goomu, he nearly goes too far and becomes strong to the point of causing his opponents to have a mental breakdown and forcing even Folgore to restrain him. Yet even as he finally discovers the true meaning of being strong, Kanchomé was soon eliminated from the tournament in a sacrificial move by Folgore to protect him from the evil Clear Note. He ranked 7th place in the fight overall. Robnos and Ruku :Element - Laser :Spellbook Color - Turquoise :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Biraitsu - Fires a laser that can ricochet off of walls :*Rei Buruk - Splits Robnos in two or fuses the two back together :*Birai - Sparks of energy discharge towards the enemy :*Bireiorudo - Two rings of light shield Robnos :*Gigano Bireido - Larger version of Biraitsu :*Ganzu Biraitsu - Fires many laster shots :*Daibara Biranga - Summons an enormous entity made of light to attack Japanese voice actors: Robnos – Konami Yoshida, Ryukku – Tetsu Kanao English voice actors: Robnos – Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Ruku – Wally Wingert Robnos and Ruku are a team who lured Zatch into battle under the false claim of having Suzy Mizuno held hostage. Their element is laser. Robnos was one of the Mamodo who bullied Zatch in the Makai, and simply wanted a chance to beat him up again. They fought Zatch and Kiyo in a freezer, using their ricocheting Biraitsu spell to gain the upper hand, until Kiyo discovers all possible paths that the laser could take and avoids it. Robnos then reveals his ability to split in half and recombine via his Rei Buruk spell. Even in this enhanced form, Robnos is defeated when Zatch electrifies the bulge on the back of his head, in which he stores his laser energy, and Kiyo drives a metal pole into it, causing an explosion which consumes Robnos's book. As he disappears, Robnos tells Zatch about a Zatch lookalike that he saw in England. This fight takes place earlier in the manga than in the anime. Tia and Megumi :Element - Mensuration :Spellbook Color - Scarlet :King' s Festival Rank - 5th Place :Book Burned - By Clear Note & Vino :*Saisu - Fires a golden boomerang that explodes :*Seoshi - Makes a huge, protective, shield dome around Tia and Megumi :*Ma Seshield - Makes a huge round, pink and gold shield with a winged fan in the center to repel attacks :*Giga La Seoshi - Circular barrier that traps opponents and deflects their attacks back at them.(Immobilization) :*Saifogeo - Spell that creates a floating sword which heals a human or mamodo when struck by it. This is a trump card in battle and is often used to heal Tia's teammates. (Assist) :*Gigano Saisu - A more powerful version of Saisu consisting of a heart in the middle of two large wing blades. (Attack/Video-Game Only) :*Chajiru Saifodon - Conditional spell similar to Saifogeo in appearance which is powered by Tia's anger. Any bitter experiences are played back via a mirror of the goddess-like figure's chest and the power builds with each image. The appearance of the goddess becomes more demonic as well, and once the spell is ready Tia launches it at the opponent. (Attack) :*Chajiru Seshirudon - One of Tia's most powerful defense spells which summons three goddesses. It's a conditional spell which works much like Chajiru Saifodon, but is powered by Tia's determination to protect her friends. (Defense) :*Rima Chajiru Seshirudon - Tia controls two enormous Chajiru Seshirudon-like shields via a pair of spiritual hands. Tia's strongest defense spell. (Defense) :*Shin Saifogeo - Tia summons four massive Saifogeo spells that completely heal the intended targets and restores their heart energy. (Assist) Japanese voice actors: Tio – Rie Kugimiya, Megumi - Ai Maeda English voice actors: Tia – Melissa Fahn, Megumi – Kete Higgins Tia and Megumi Oumi are two of Zatch and Kiyo's closest friends and allies during the Mamodo tournament. Their specialty is both shields and somewhat weak energy boomerang attacks. Tia originally was a bully of Zatch's in the Mamodo World, picking on him for fun while spending her time with her friend, Maruss. But when they all came to the human world, Maruss' obsession with the Mamodo Fight made him throw Tia overboard off his bookkeeper's ship, where she is found by Megumi, a famous Japanese pop idol, while shooting a music video. Although Megumi and Tia share a special bond in being sisterly and caring towards one another, Tia spends more time with Zatch while her bookkeeper is away on business, both having fun and growing personal feelings towards him. While Tia's spells are never as strong offensively, her combination of healing and shield spells make her an invaluable ally as the Mamodo battles go on. In the end, she sacrifices herself and her book while using her shields to protect Zatch and Kiyo during an assault from the Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora spell of Clear Note. She soon returns during the battle against Clear Note by offering use of her new spell "Shin Saifogio" She ranked 5th place in the fight overall. Maruss and Rembrant :Element - Metal :Spellbook Color - Dark Grey :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Garon - Fires a metallic bar covered in spikes :*Ganzu Garon - Fires many spiked metal balls at the opponent :*Ei Garon - A spiked ball on a chain that can attack from underground :*Gigano Garanzu - Creates a huge rotating drill :*Gashield - Creates iron poles from the ground that block attacks. The poles can also fall and hurt the opponent :*Darai Garon - Enormous iron ball is dropped on the opponent Japanese voice actors: Maruss – Junko Takeuchi, Rembrant – Masayuki Nakata English voice actors: Maruss – Joshua Seth, Rembrant – Roger Rose Maruss and Rembrant are a team who end up pursuing the team of Tia and Megumi early in the Mamodo fight. Their element is metal. Maruss was originally Tia's best friend in the Mamodo World, caring and looking out for her compared to her bullying ways against Zatch. But once in the human world, his mentality changes, believing that friends can no longer be friends due to the nature of fighting and must go against one another to become king. Assaulting Tia in the midst of one of Megumi's concerts, Zatch comes to her rescue by standing up to Maruss until both their bookkeepers arrive to fight the battle against him. Ultimately, it is Zatch, the former "weakling" neither he or Tia cared for, who defeats the prideful Mamodo and forces Tia to change her ways about friendship in the heat of battle. Baltro & Steng :Element - Flowers/Manipulation :Spellbook Color - Dark Green :Book Burned - By Zeno Bell & Dufort :*Zeberuk - Baltro uses this spell to control whatever objects his flowers are implanted in, as well as to evolve into his armor. (Assist) :*Zeberusen - Baltro fires boulders adorned with flowers from his chest; the spell can only be used if Baltro is in his armor. (Attack) :*Zeberuon - Baltro summons a towering storm of pink flowers that attach to any inanimate objects, allowing him to control them. (Assist) Zeno Bell & Dufort :Element - Lightning :Spellbook Color - Silver :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Zaker - Zeno shoots a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand. (Attack) :*Zakeruga - A concentrated beam of lightning fired from the palm. (Attack) :*Teozaker - The technique which creates a powerful thunderbolt from Zeno's hand. A powered-up version of Zaker. (Attack) :*Jauro Zakeruga - Shoots an enormous ring of electricity with many Zakers emenating from it. (Attack) :*Barugirudo Zakeruga - Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy. (Attack) :*Raja Zaker - Creates a shockwave of electricity. Manga-only attack, gained in chapter 263. (Attack) :*Sorudo Zakeruga - A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zeno can hold and use as a physical weapon. (Attack) :*Ganreizu Zakeru - A multi-turret gun is summoned, allowing for several small blasts of lightning to be thrown out at the same time. (Attack) :*Redo Dirasu Zakeruga - Zeno summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything. :*Gigadirasu Uruzakeruga - Zeno's strongest spell which summons a massive, winged thunder god. Said entity fires five thunderbolts from the holes/cannons on its body which merge into one tremendous Zakeruga blast. (Attack) Yopopo and Jem :Element - Music :Spellbook Color - Green :Book Burned - By Kikuropu & British Gentleman :*Miker - Emits a ray of musical energy and causes an explosion. (Attack) :*Doremikeru - On Yopopo's chest, a musical note appears and he begins to fire musical note beams. (Attack) :*Shin Yopopoi Topopoi Supopopoi - Controls the movements of the enemy through song and dance Kikuropu & British Gentleman :Element - Body Molding :Spellbook Color - Purple :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Amuruk - The mamodo punches using his huge armored fist. (Attack) :*Amu Shizaruk - Creates big lobster-claw like scissors to crush the enemy. (Attack) :*Amursen - He can fire stone spikes from his elbow joints. (Attack) :*Emron - This spell causes Kikoropu's fists to burn, his arms to stretch and pound the enemy. (Attack) :*Jiboro Emron - Fires multiple Emron spells Ponygon (Schneider) & Kafk Sunbeam :Element - Fire Armor :Spellbook Color - Light Orange :King's Festival Rank - 4th Place :Book Burned - By Sunbeam (to protect Ponygon from further injury) :*Shudoruk - Ponygon gains an armored body and super speed. (Assist) :*Go Shudoruk - Ponygon's powered-up form in which he becomes bigger, stronger, and receives new armor. (Assist) :*Dioemuru Shudoruk - Ponygon receives flame-based armor, which allows him to manipulate fire for offensive and defensive purposes. (Assist/Attack) :*Shin Shudoruk - Ponygon receives a massive new armor with flight capabilities and a massive horn. :*Shudorudo - A rhombus-shaped shield appears to protect Kafk. (Defense/Video-Game Only) :*Shudorusen - Three angular missiles are fired. (Attack/Video-Game Only) :*Megar Shudoruk - A flaming star fires plumes of lava around the area. (Attack/Video-Game Only) :*Geo La Shudoruk - A large horn erupts from the ground under the enemy. (Assist/Video-Game Only) :*Gigano Shudoruk - Armored Ponygon and Kafk are enveloped in light and Ponygon attacks with great force. (Assist/Video-Game Only) Zofis and Koko :Element - Explosions :Spellbook Color - Red Violet :Book Burned - By Brago & Sherry Belmont :*Radom - Shoots a kinetic laser ball from Zofis' hand. (Attack) :*Teoradom - Explosive ball is fired from Zofis's hand. (Attack) :*Rond Radom - An energy whip that explodes on contact. (Attack) :*Gigano Radom - More powerful version of Radom. (Attack) :*Gigarado Shield - A flaming shield appears before Zofis. (Defense) :*Oruga Radom - A more powerful version of Gigano Radomu that can be manipulated through psychic energy and fire. (Attack) :*Dioga Teoradom - The strongest version of Teoradom and Zofis's strongest attack spell. (Attack) :*Digan Teoradom - Multiple Gigano Radom spells fired at once from the sky. (Attack) Pokerio and Beriko ''' :Element - plants :Spellbook Color - Brown :Book Burned - by Brago and Sherry :*Juron - An attack that can manipulate the roots of plants to attack the enemy :*Barjuron - Summons tree warriors to attack or defend :*Juruk - Surrounds themselves in an area of plants '''Rops and Apollo :Element - Chains and Ropes :Spellbook Color - Sky Blue :Book Burned - By Zeno Bell & Dufort :*Rigron - Fires ropes with hooks at the end from the hands :*Dino Rigron - Chains shoot from hands Danny and Mr. Goldo :Element - Self Recovery :Spellbook Color - Purple :Book Burned - by Zatch Bell and Kiyo ( Unintentional) :*Jioruk - Completely heals danny Purio and Lupa :Element - Saliva :Spellbook Color - Lt. Turquoise :Book Burned - by Clear Note and Vino :*Dareido - Spits glue at the enemy :*Poreido - Spits a paralyzing substance at the enemy :*Mokerudo - Breathes out a smokescreen :*Joboido - Spits acid :*Gigano Joboido - Powered-up version of Joboido :*Nureido - Spits oil :*Mosureido - Spits an itching powder :*Amireido - Spits out an impenetrable green net :*Dioga Joboido - Powered-up Gigano Joboido Zoboron and Hige :Element - Explosions :Spellbook Color - Brown :Book Burned - by Zatch Bell and Kiyo :*Dogurak - Fires an explosive orb that moves slowly :*Oru Dogurak - Powered-up Dogurak that can follow the opponent. Wonrei and Li-en :Element - Martial Arts and Strengthening :Spellbook Color - Lt. Purple :Book Burned - by Faudo Mamodo :*Rerudo - Creates a glass-like shield :*Redoruk - Strengthens the legs :*Go Boren - Discharges energy from the fist :*Ganzu Boren - Fires multiple shots of Go Boren :*Go Redoruk - Powered-up Redoruk :*Gar Redoruk - Spins at high speeds like a drill :*Rao Diboren - Energy takes the form of a huge white tiger :*Go Rerudo - A powered-up version of Rerudo :*Dio Redoruk - Powered-up Go Redoruk :*Roufou Diboren - Summons an enormous tiger paw which slashes at the enemy :*Gafo Diboren - A great white tiger slashes with its paw :*Goraio Diboren - Powered-up version of Rao Diboren :*Shin Goraio Diboren - A severely powered-up version of Goraio Diboren Bari and Gustav :Element - Wind :Spellbook color - Dark Blue :Book burned - By Sunbeam (With Gustav's permission) :*Zonis - A powerful beam Bari fires from his hair. :*Gigano Zonis - A storng and larger verison of Zonis, that Bari can control with his hand. :*Garazonis - Bari does a 360 degree spin, creating wind. This spell can drill through just about anything. :*Doru Zonis - A drill made of energy that Bari wraps around his hand. :*Zarushield - A powerful sheild spell. Bari summons a black and yellow shield with two horns on the top. The shelid is so powerful it is able to take Bao Zakuerga and have Bari come out unharmed. Death Note and Ryuuk :Element - Annihilation :Spellbook color - White :Book burned - By Zatch And Kiyo Takamine :*Supurifo - A spell that blocks/negates the enemy's attack. (Defense) :*Radisu - A sphere that severely weakens anything within it. (Attack) :*Teoradisu - A stronger version of the Radisu spell. (Attack) :*Amu Du Supurifo - A second pair of hands is created to nullify an opponent's attack. (Defense) :*Raajia Radisu - An immensely powerful beam that annihilates everything in it's path. (Attack) :*Ba Supurifo - Creates a spherical field that nullifies opponent's spells, very much like his Supurifo spell. (Defense) :*Kuea Supurifo - Creates a large block-shaped field that deflects opponent's attacks. (Defense) :*Ranzu Radisu - Creates an enormous lance which Death hurls at his opponents. (Attack) :*Giiru Ranzu Radisu - Creates a larger, more powerful lance, shaped like an anchor, that can be thrown or swung like a sword. (Attack) :*Dioga Ranzu Radisu: A powered-up version of the 'Ranzu Radisu' spell. (Attack) :*Ba Ranzuradisu - Fires numerous spears which hurtle toward the enemy on erratic paths. (Attack) :*Fei Ganzu Birerugo - Numerous dragon-like projectiles are fired out of Death's body. (Attack) :*Shin Kuria Seunousu - Death Note's most powerful spell. Summons a god-like beast that uses it's hands to demolish the opponent's spell, then destroys anything it touches by crashing its body into it. (Attack) After his first transformation, Clear receives two new spells used in conjunction with Shin Kuria Seunousu: :*Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora - Clear summons a gigantic multi-turreted cannon that fires powerful beams able to destroy everything within it's targeted path. A huge military-styled figure (very similar to Belgim E.O.) commands the cannon to "fire". After all the turrets have been fired, the cannon itself can be launched at an opponent followed by the cannon's platform. This long distance spell is also known as his "Right Hand" Attack. :*Shin Kuria Seunousu Baadorerugo - Summons a tremendous beast in the form of a bird composed of bony material and is unleashed. Death Note's "Left Hand" attack. Category:List